The Legacy of Ivycloud
by Minatu-Corneille
Summary: Silverstorm was a proud tom. He loved his mate with all his heart, and losing her changed his life forever.


**Hello, hello! This was written for a FlowerClan Challenge: Alone Challenge**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I do not own the Warriors Series**

**Two of the characters (Ivycloud and Silverstorm) were assigned to be my MCs, so those also do not belong to me. **

**I do hope you enjoy~**

**Onwards!**

* * *

The Legacy of Ivycloud

_By: Minatu-chan_

Silverstorm dug his claws into the cold, hard dirt. He wanted to scream, to run, to _anything_, but he couldn't move. No matter what he did, it would not change the fact that she was gone. His Ivycloud... He could never listen to her silly tales about this group of four clans called ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. As silly and farfetched that they seemed to be, Silverstorm had loved hearing about them. Those clans sounded very similar to FireClan, LeafClan and SandClan, yet at the same time, so impossibly different.

From the moment that Silverstorm had met her as Ivykit - back when he was Silverpaw - he knew she was special, _different_, perhaps. She was always lost in thought, imagining up odd little things, but she was always bent on those four clans really being out there. They had to be real, she always insisted.

When she spoke of them, sometimes Silverstorm agreed with her, but now... He just wanted it to be true.

He didn't know what had gone wrong. She-cats had kitted before, even in Leafbare, and survived. Why was Ivycloud any different? Was it because Ivycloud had suddenly grown so thin? Or maybe because she was a small cat... Possibilities flooded through Silverstorm, but none of them were good enough. Ivycloud was a strong cat. Nothing could convince him otherwise, and only regrets followed after all of his questions.

FireClan was supposed to be his home, but without Ivycloud, he suddenly felt like a stranger there. It was driving him insane. How could he possibly survive without her?

"_Silverstorm_..." a soft, genteel pur erupted into Silverstorm's bleary, nighttime dreams. It was Ivycloud; she was waking him up in time for dawn patrol like she always did. Except when Silverstorm rose his head and opened his eyes, Ivycloud wasn't there. His pangs of loss were opened anew by the morning light.

Silverstorm wished that there was something to hold her legacy. Something that proved that she had really been there, but even Dovekit had been lost. Some moments it felt as if he was the only one that knew she even existed, to recognize that she was really there. He knew her warmth, her voice, her appearance; all of it, and yet no one else really seemed to remember anymore. To them, she was just another cat in StarClan. But for Silverstorm, selfish, _selfish_ Silverstorm, that made all the difference. She wasn't with him. He could not speak to her.

Silverstorm loved Ivycloud with all of his existence, and as he aged, the only thing left of her that he could possibly prove was those four clans. With sudden volition, Silverstorm left FireClan, becoming a loner. He traveled across expansive valleys and through massive twoleg places. His paws often ached, and sometimes, he went without a meal for a sun or more. Only under the full moon, did he pause to rest without sleeping. As if he was having a single cat gathering, respecting the silence and peace that a full moon represented.

Near the end of his journey, Silverstorm scaled a giant, rocky slope. At times, he feared he would starve to death. Then he'd suddenly come across a scrawny mouse that would last him a sun, and he would survive a little longer. His paws never stopped dragging him forward until they were so ruined that he could no longer stand.

He met a group of cats called the Tribe of Rushing Water. That was where Silverstorm's journey ended. The group watched over him as he passed on, muttering softly of ThunderClan and his beloved Ivycloud, never finding the clans that she coveted so.

* * *

**I attempted to make it longer, but I think it's perfect the way it is? I apologize. **

**Please drop a review if you have the time!**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
